


What Could Happen?

by multifamlove



Category: Dead To Me (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mutual Pinning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25278916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multifamlove/pseuds/multifamlove
Summary: What would happen if Jen finally told Judy how she felt about her, a fic based on 2x09
Relationships: Judy Hale & Jen Harding
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	What Could Happen?

‘Judy...’ Jen had said, after she had saw the pain Judy was feeling, and the aching pain of killing Steve, that left them both feeling immense pain. Jen was loving, she just rarely showed it, she was tough, she had to be, for herself and her kids, but that night she had to let her guard down, running to Judy to get in the car with her, and seeing Judy so upset deeply hurt her, but Steve dying affected them both more than they expected, they cried in the car together, Jen tried her best to comfort Judy, but she broke down too, they cried together, Jen comforted Judy even though she was sobbing too. They felt vulnerable together because they trusted each other more than anyone, but they knew something more than the feeling of just friends was there, they loved each other more than that. 

‘Judy, can I tell you something, and you promise you won’t hate me for it?’ the blonde asked, scared of what the brunette might say but expecting it to be kind because that’s how Judy was. Kind, and loving. 

‘I’d never hate you, what do you want to tell me?’ the brunette asked, not sure of what Jen might say, but expecting it to be loving, since Jen had a sweet look in her eyes, which wasn’t normal for her, especially around Judy given the circumstances. 

‘I’m in love with you, Judy, I have been since the moment we met, and I understand if you might hate me for it-‘ Jen stopped talking, Judy had kissed her so unexpectedly, but she couldn’t keep her hands off of her, Jen deepened the kiss without hesitation, eventually a kiss led into a make out session, Jen slowly pulled away, ‘I love you, Judy’, ‘shut up’ Judy said starting to have them start kissing again, but Jen pulled away slowly again, ‘will you be my girlfriend?’ Jen said, sweetly, and completely in love with Judy, ‘yes of course!’ Jen kissed her back in excitement, deeply in love with Judy, they continued to make out, and one thing eventually led to another that night.


End file.
